White Puffle
The White Puffle is a Puffle in Club Penguin. They were discovered during the Puffle Party 2009 at the Dojo hiding in an O berry Bush, and were available to be adopted March 2009. White Puffles are known for their ability to breathe ice. They are only adoptable for members. They are smaller than the rest of the puffles, therefore making them unique. and may be related to ninjas, due to that fact that they slice their cookies like ninjas and they sleep like the stone puffles at the Dojo, plus they were discovered in the Dojo. The puffle was released after Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force came out, and therefore was not an original Elite Puffle. However, in the downloable mission, Puffle Prankster, an unnamed White Puffle appears. He later reappears in Herbert's Revenge by the name of Chill. Characteristics Attitude: Shy, powerful, gentle. Favorite toys: Ice Skates, Frozen Wave, Snowcloud. Elite Puffle Items: Blue Earmuffs, Ice Breath. Special facts: Slightly smaller than other species. Favorite game: None. Play: Makes snowcloud. Better Play: Makes frozen wave. Super Play: Makes ice rink and wears a single skating shoe and skates quickly. Bath: Jumps in bath and freezes it. Gets out of the bath half frozen in ice and jumps up and down until ice shatters. Food: Eats whole bowl with food. Gum: Blows a bubble which freezes and shatters into ice. Cookie: Slices it in half like a ninja and eats it. Dance: Bounces up and down with a snowcloud above it. Postcard: Feels shy with a group of puffles. Brush: Gives the white puffle a temporary hair style. Trivia *The statues in the courtyard may be White Puffles, because of how they sleep. *The White Puffle is the only puffle not to be a penguin color (although all penguins have white stomachs). *It is the hardest puffle to catch in Puffle Roundup. *You get a stamp if you feed a white puffle in Feed-A-Puffle in Club Penguin: Game Day!. *It is very shy, and in Puffle Roundup it is the most sensitive of all puffles. *There was a glitch that made puffles white when they are using the scratching post or playing with the ball. *Some penguins rumor that it will be able to play in Card-Jitsu Snow once released, but it has not yet been confirmed. *The White Puffle is the 8th puffle to be discovered in Club Penguin. *At the Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011, the White Puffle had its room in the Mine. *Before the White Puffle was released, it was seen hidden in the bushes at the Dojo Courtyard. It came out every 15-30 minutes and no longer comes out. *There are rumors that the White Puffle will be trapped in a place full of fire in puffle rescue soon! *In puffle launch, it has a light blue helmet with white snowflakes. *White Puffles may be associated with ninjas. Here is the evidence: When you give a White Puffle a hairstyle, he gets a blue ninja band. *The puffle statues at the dojo look like White Puffles when they sleep. *It used to be when a White Puffle sliced his cookie, he would slice it fast like a ninja. *Like Sensei, you can not be white (you can't be grey like Sensei), so the color that was used when a penguin were walking a white puffle on Puffle Party 2011 was Peach. *The White Puffle's Favorite room is the Dojo. *If you fed a White Puffle in Club Penguin: Game Day you would receive a Blue Stamp. *It is the "cover puffle" for Pufflescape. *The white puffle was hinted in the Puffle Party 2009 Puffle video. in the game Screenshot_638.png|in the game Screenshot_639.png|joining the Puffle Party 2012 Gallery white-puffles.jpg|Three white puffles. Whitepufflesnowflake.png|A white puffle eating a snowflake. white-puffle-postcard.jpg|The postcard your white puffle sends you when it runs away. whitepuffleadoptions.png|White Puffles ready to be adopted. EasyCapture8.jpg|White Puffle in the Pet Shop Screen shot 2010-07-22 at 3.40.38 PM.png|A white puffle. File:White Puffle (I could draw one better).PNG|A painting of a white puffle done by a yellow puffle. Pet Shop March.jpg|The White Puffle next to the 2 Boxes of Pizza White_puffle_new_card.png|Current white puffle card White Puffle.png|A white puffle Snowy Pic.png|A white puffle wearing a Candy Cane Hat white puffle glitch.png|White Puffle Hat Glitch white puffle in pet shop.png|A white puffle in the New Petshop WhiteP.PNG|A white puffle in Pufflescape. File:White_puffle_bath.png.png|White puffle taking a bath File:White_pufle_brush.png.png|white puffle after being brushed Videos thumb|left|300px|The White Puffle sightings in February 2009 See also *Puffle Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Creatures Category:Article Category:Pets